


Girls Like Boys Toys Too

by EzmEmily



Category: The Walking Dead, Walking Dead
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Badass, Beating, Cussing, Driving, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Fucking, Guns, Harsh Language, I fucking hate tagging, Killing, Lucille - Freeform, Negan is a badass, Negan is a cocky mother fucker, Negan is a dick, Other, Rough Sex, Shooting, Shower Sex, Swearing, Trucks, Violence, Walkers, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, boss ass bitch - Freeform, high speed, killing zombies, looting, moterbikes, saviors, you are Negans second in command
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: You are Negan's second in command. May or may not be a multi chapter. Depends on feed back





	1. Chapter 1

 

It took a few days but the supply run was done. I just got done looking for food and other supplies in this town that had a shopping mall. A big, completely abandoned shopping mall.

The back of my truck was filling to breaking point, so much that some of the bags of food and other supplies were piled on top of one another in the back seat. We had more than enough to help with what we already had. And I bet the children would be happier eating something else other that tomatoes and eggs.

I found a bunch of vending machines and soda machines. All it took was a well-aimed crowbar and bam. Candy and soda for all

I could not wait to get back to the compound so I could finally get some well-deserved rest and a shower. I could not freaking wait to sleep in a bed and not the front seat of my truck, and not having to worry about Walkers piling on top of my truck trying to eat me. I was not far from the perimeter fence and safety.

I was concentrating on driving and humming an old rock tune, focusing on the road

But then I saw something on the side of the road. It looked like a pile of trash or some old wreaked car on the side of the room but the closer I got I saw it was a body. A fresh body not a fresh dead Walker and it did not look like a Walker’s kill

I stopping the car and slowly, pulling the gun out of the holster on my hip and approached the corpse

I put my gun back in the holster when I noticed the self-inflicted gunshot wound to the head. Poor bastard must have given up on finding the will to survive, not that I blame him. Before the infection broke out I had a normal life and a normal job and a wonderful family that I loved more than anything. But then the zombies happened and my family and life died. And it was sometimes so tempting just to end it

I was about to turn and leave and drive on, but then I noticed something in the dead man’s hand

Holy shit no way

The guy hand in his dead hand was a Desert Eagle. I also noticed there was something else making a heavy looking lump in the guy’s jacket pocket

I felt bad about stealing and even more so from a dead guy. But with this life, you had to grab everything in order to survive

I took the Desert Eagle out of his hand and put it under my leather jacket in a hidden pocket. I kinda customised it so I could hide things in it and it worked. I knew back at the compound there were some guys who would kill to even look at one of these guns

“Sorry dude, but I guess I need it more than you”

I turned him over on his back so I had better access to his jacket pocket. I reached it where the heavy object was and…..Oh my God

It was a Colt

Whoever this dead guy was he had a pretty amazing taste in guns and the best part was they were fully loaded. Well almost fully loaded. The Desert Eagle was missing one bullet

I dragged the guy off the side of the road and closed his eyes, muttering a pray. This guy may have lost the will, but he was at peace now

I made sure I had both guns hidden well under my jacket, I was too fucking hyped to try them out on any Walkers I came across

The rest of the dive to the compound was Walker free. So no trying out my new guns today. I would have to ask Negan for some perimeter patrol sometime so I could test these babies out

But knowing him he would make me take his men out on supply missions again or look for other survivors

I mean I was the man’s second in command for God’s sake. I have got to start getting better jobs with the guys from him

That’s right I was Negan’s second in command. Me, a woman

But he and I both knew from the day I got here I was not the girl to be the submissive type. The day I met the guy I refused to kneel to him, one of his men stepped forward so he could force me on the ground. But instead I sent him to the ground, by slamming him on his back when he put one arm around my chest and the other on my side.

And it went the same way when about three more of his men tried to overpower me. In the end there were a small pile of conscious and semi-conscious men in a pile all groaning in pain

Negan ordered the rest of his men to stay back. He walked around the moaning pile of men and slowly made his way to me, with that baseball bat, the fat end covered in barbed wire, slung casually over his shoulder that he said earlier was named Lucille

His eyes as he walked around me like a tiger walking around a deer. Were a mixture of impressed and lust

I had no idea at the time that he had five wives and the sex dive of a Greek God

I was sure he was going to bust my skull wide open for doing that to his men and feed my still twitching corpse to Walkers

But instead kneeled down to my face and said “How would you like a job doll” he smirked

And a few months later of joining the compound, Negan had made me his second in command. He could see I was no weak, defenceless damsel in distress. But a strong woman who could handle other and a bad situation

Not that, that stopped him from trying to get into my pant of course. The amount of time this guy tried to get me into his bed, you would need a calculator

Not that I did not find him attractive. Holy, fucking shit was he hot. Everything to his alpha male strut, that jacket his salt and pepper beard even that sadistic smile he had when he bashed in the brains of any Walker thinking they had an easy meal

Yes, he was hot, but the man had a dark side. A serious fucking dark side. You don’t get to be top dog for nothing. I knew the day I met him he was not someone to fuck with and that he had done some serious messed up shit to get to the position of power he was in now. Everybody was scared shitless of him, even his own men. Being his second in command and him knowing that I too was no shit taker and not easy to scare. I could get away with a hell of a lot with him. But he had limits. And I did not wish to test those

Our relationship was for me simple.

I did supply runs. I kept his men in order and I made sure the people in the compound were safe and did their jobs when he was absent. He in return apart from hitting on me and staring at me like a starving man would look at a packet of roasted peanuts. Treated me like I was a member of his group and dare I say it. An equal

Finally, the compound gates came into view and the gate was opened for me. I pulled to car in and stopped it, killing the engine. One of Negan’s men came up to me as I got out of the car

“Your back”

“Yeah. Miss me”

“You’ve been gone a few days Y/N. The boss was wondering when you would come back”

“I found a town with a shopping mall. There is more than enough food, water and ammo to keep us going for months. I need you to get the guys and unload it all. I trust you can do that”

“Yes ma’am” he said respectfully

One of the perks of being second in command. I got respect that I did not get so much of apart from my family before the outbreak

“Good. I want the ammo to be spread out equally and more so to the guy on patrol as they will need it more. And the food in the kitchen as quick as you guys can”

“Yes ma’am”

“I trust Negan wants to see me”

“Yes. He was wondering where you went. I believe you were supposed to be gone for a day and no more”

“Yes, but I struck gold with that shopping mall. And speaking about that. I was not able to get other things in my truck that I may have missed. I need some guys to go out there tomorrow. That way we can get more to keep us going”

He nodded respectfully and went off, no doubt to find some guys to unload my truck

When he was gone I went to the back door of my car and opened up to the back seat. After moving a box or two I finally got what I was looking for. A duffle bag

I closed the car door, slung the duffle bag over my shoulder and did what I always did when I got back from a run. Go and see the kids

Unlike Negan I thought it was better to be loved than feared. I was pretty popular with everyone. I was and always, even with the whole zombie thing. A caring person. No kidding. I was the sort of girl who would do anything for anybody. Even some of Negan’s men liked me, just not the one’s whose ass’s I kicked. I was even friends with one of his wives, she was cool the others just saw me as competition. Maybe because I spent the most time with him, and I wasn’t even fucking him. It was laughable to think they were jealous of me

I walked around one of the compounds building till I saw a familiar group of kids running around screaming, playing and just being kids. It was nice to know even with the world going to hell they still could have fun and be children in the safety of this compound

One of the little girls in a pink dress and her blond hair up in bunches, looked up from where she was busy drawing on the ground in chalk, to see me walking over. Her blue eyes lit up like fairy lights

“Y/N’S BACK, Y/N’S BACK” she shouted as she ran over to me with her arms open

The other kids stopped their games and looked over, the same excitement was in their eyes as they saw me walking over to them

“Hi sweetheart” I smiled as I caught the little girl who threw herself at me. I spun her around and rested her on my hip. In no time the rest of the kids were gathered around me like I was the pied piper or something

“We missed you Y/N” one boy said

“Where did you go?” another girl asked as she hugged my side

“Hi guys. I am happy to see you all too. I missed you all like mad”

It was true, I had got pretty attached to these kids

“I had a job to do. I got us all some food so no more tomatoes for a while”

Some of the kids cheered at the thought of not eating anymore vegetables

“What’s in the bag Y/N” the little girl I was holding asked

“Well” I said setting her down and putting the duffle bag on the ground and in the circle of kids.

“When I was away. I found something you will all like”

I unzipped the duffel bags and all of the kid’s faces lit up like it was Christmas. Inside the bag was some of the candy and soda that I found in the vending machines

“Oh wow way cool!” one boys said jumping up and down

“I can’t remember the last time I had any candy” a girl said clapping slightly

“Ok now kids, if you are all good and go help out your mothers and do as you are told. I will make sure you will all get a candy bar and a can of soda after dinner. Deal”

“DEAL” They all cried out in excitement

“Did you find any ice cream Y/N?” asked the girl in the pink dress asked tugging on my jacket sleeve, looking up at me with those beautiful blue eyes

“Sorry sweetie” I smiled down at her “Not this time, maybe next time”

Just then in the corner of my eye I saw Negan walk out of one of the building. Lucille displayed proudly on his shoulder. His eyes caught with mine and he smirked.

All the kids have now seen him and were now all on their toes as if they were on thin ice

“Ok kids off you go. And remember. A candy bar and a soda after dinner. Now scram”

All the kids took off like roaches when the kitchen light is switched on

I zipped up the duffle bag and made my way over to Negan

“Long time no see doll” he smirked    


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Long time no see doll”

“Right back at you boss” I smirked back

“I thought the supply run was only going to be a day. You were gone nearly gone for a whole fucking week”

“Don’t blow smoke out your ass, I was gone for three, and if you look over there”

I said pointing at my truck that was now being unloaded by the guys

“I found a shopping mall stocked to the gills. It should keep us going for months. There must still be a shit ton of stuff hiding around in there, I need to take some guys up there. Twice the men, twice the goods”

“I need you here doll. Just tell me where this fucking taco stand is and I’ll send the boys there tomorrow”

“I’ll tell you at dinner. I am fucking exhausted. Word of advice. Those truck backseats are uncomfortable as hell. I might have slept better on spring board with six inch nails though it”

I turned around to head to my bedroom so I could pass out for a few hours before everyone was called to dinner. But Negan grabbed hold of my shoulder by the jacket straps, stopping me in my tracks

“What’s in the duffle bag on your shoulder sweetheart?” Negan asked

“Full of candy and soda. I kicked in a few machines”

“Fucking great, now I have to put up with a bunch of fucking kids running around screaming, off their fucking heads on sugar”

“Oh relax Negan” I sighed “It will be on lock and key and they will only get one a day after dinner like I promised. Any way I found it, I’ll do with it what I want. I only wanted to make them smile”

“You fucking soft ass” I Negan jeered

“Yeah well, most these kids don’t have anyone anymore and have been though hell. If I can give them just a pinch of happiness. Then that is good enough for me”

“It’s a fucking wonder to me that you’re not a mother yourself”

“Just because I am good at looking after other people’s children don’t mean my own kids would like me. I’d probably be the mother whose kids like their friend’s mothers more than me”

Negan threw his head back and laughed

“Oh before I forget” I said once again unzipping the duffle bag again and fished out a two beers

“I thought of you and the boys”

“Fuck me doll, you found beer”

“Yeah, they are warm though. But they will be fine when you get them in the fridge. And anyway. A warm beer never bothered me anyway”

Negan took one of the beers out of my hand and twisted of the bottle cap and took a big swig

“Not bad. Not fucking bad at all” he said satisfied with the taste luke warm beer “Got anymore” he asked

“Yeah, there’s a few boxes full of it in the truck”

“You’re a fucking miracle worker doll”

“Well I know how to keep most men happy” I said smugly

Negan narrowed his eyes and looked over like I was chopped liver

“And not with my body” I said annoyed. Negan was anything if not persistent

“Shame doll, cus I’d like to….”

“Sorry boss” one of Negan’s men said coming up to us

“One of the perimeter patrollers has gone missing.”


	3. UPDATE

 

HEY GUYS. I know I have been off the radar for a few days. I am overjoyed at how people have responded to this story, yes a story. I am going to make this into a story. I need a few days to rethink the plot and to recover since season 7 aired in the UK last night. annnnnnnnnnd. I need a moment to morn XC

Stay tuned guys


	4. Chapter 4

 

“Is this where you saw the son of a bitch last?”

“Yes sir. He said he heard a noise in the trees and went to go and look. That was the last I saw of him”

“Fucking dammit” Negan hissed, running his hand though his hair “What the fuck have I told you dumb fucks about going alone”

The blond guy kicked a pebble on the ground and had his eyes fixed to the ground. He looked like a kid who had been scolded for sneaking cookies before dinner

“Fucking look me in the eye when I’m talking to you boy” Negan growled

“Sorry sir, look I saw him go though there” he said pointing to a gap in the trees

Negan slung Lucille over his shoulder, narrowly missing the blond guy with the wired end, and stomped off towards the gap in the trees

“You should not have let him go alone. One Walker alone is just as dangerous as a herd”

I said before following Negan. I hated it when the guys did not listen to us. We had rules for a reason. To keep people safe

It was hard to keep up with Negan and his long strides as he stomped though the woods, muttering under his breath

“Fucking dumb as motherfuckers”

He was pissed. Great. That means all the guys are going to be on edge when Negan was about

“Negan” I called “Slow down dammit”

Negan stopped for a moment giving second to catch up to him

“You need to relax” I told him as I tried to keep in tune with his strides

“Relax. Doll, how the fuck can I relax when one of my men thinks he can go Rambo on me”

“Aside from Ted who else was on patrol duty today?”

“Yate’s, Dick and that new fucker…Eddy”

Eddy was the newest member of the Saviour’s. He was a cocky guy who thought he was tough. But whenever Negan was around he was like a scared kitten. He was someone who could talk big, but when it came to it he was a wimp, but he was skilled at finding supplies and was not bad at killing Walkers. it was funny, not scared of Walkers but a total bitch around Negan

We walked through the woods looking for Eddy. Well I walked, Negan just angrily crashed his way through the undergrowth

I was getting worried now. We had crossed the boundaries over and over again and there was still no sign of Eddy. And to make matters worse. It was getting dark

“Negan. Let’s go back. I’ll tell some guys to go out in the trucks, it’s getting dark and it’s getting more dangerous”

Negan looked over, I was expecting him to say “quite being a pussy and keep looking” but instead he sighed deeply

“Ok doll, let’s get back. My feet are fucking killing me anyway”

I breathed a sigh of relief that we would now be heading home to the compound and safety

Before the outbreak I was never afraid of the dark or the things my mum and dad said that were in there ready to get me if I strayed too far. But now the things that stalked in the dark were very real. Before I met Negan and the Saviour’s everyday was a fight for survival. I had nowhere to hide, nobody to watch my back. I did meet people, other survivors. But as time went on they died. Either being torn apart by Walkers, committing suicide or turning on each other. So, I decided to go it alone. Every night I slept in a tree. Every day was a battle to find enough food and water to keep me alive, I was sure that I was not going to live long. I would have either died of starvation or a Walker would have got me. Or worse. I could have got bitten and turned into one of those things. A dead sack of rotting meat, walking around with only one thing to do. Eat the flesh of the living

I consider meeting Negan and being taken in a blessing, even if I did resist at first. I thought they were an anarchist group. With the world gone to hell, might as well kill, loot, rape and maim. And there were people like that. I one time narrowly avoided becoming god only knows what to a crazy redneck family

At least now I had a sort of family now

\----------     

Negan had now calmed down enough to take a slower pace so I could keep up with him easier

I was utterly exhausted. I bet I would sleep for days when I got back to my room

Negan suddenly froze on the spot

“Negan what is…..”

“Shhh. Did you hear that”

“Hear what? The bugs, the….NEGAN WATCH OUT”

All of a sudden a Walker appeared out of nowhere from behind the tree that Negan was standing by. It was about to sink its teeth into his neck. Just in time Negan ducked out of the way and prepared to swig Lucille

But I beat him to it

I pulled out the Desert Eagle from my concealed jacket pocket and open fired, planting a bullet right between its sunken eyes, splattering its brains on the tree.

I made sure it was dead before I kicked it over

Oh God. It was Eddy

Negan came over and looked over the now re-dead Walker

“Dumb son of a bitch” he muttered before looking to me

He looked at my new gun and then back to me

“Where’d you find the new toy Doll? I’m surprised you handled the kick” he smirked, that was so devilish it made me weak at the knees

I gave him a cocky smirk back and twirled the gun in my hand like those cowboys in those old western movies

“Girls like boys toys too Negan”


	5. AU

sorry another update. I know people are hungry for more of this but I thought it would be best to sit back and watch the show and characters more and do some reading/research into the comic. Anyway. You can expect an update soon


End file.
